onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 695
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 756 (p.18) Chapter 757 (p.2-11) | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Risking Their Lives! Luffy is the Trump Card for Victory" is the 695th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Now that Rebecca has reached the flower field, Leo leaves with Kabu to rescue Mansherry. Rebecca stays to waits for Luffy, but her brief respite turns to horror when she sees her mother's killer, Diamante, standing before her. Gladius first attacks with multiple rupture balls sent at Luffy, but Bartolomeo blocks them with a large barrier, which he then converts into a long staircase towards the 4th level. Sabo's fight with Fujitora continues as the Admiral creates a horizontal gravity force that pushes Sabo back. Sabo on the other hand wonders if the Admiral is hiding something. As Luffy climbs the stairs, Gladius attacks him again but Bartolomeo takes it head on, leaving him injured. Robin thanks him for helping Luffy since the Straw Hats always knew Luffy as their winning trump card. Cavendish remains behind to stall the nutcrackers while Kyros moves ahead to the 4th level. Long Summary At the flower fields Rebecca's group makes it while she worries over Robin but Leo reassures her that she and the crew are strong. Leo says they must go to save Mansherry and asks Rebecca if she'll be fine on her own. She says she'll be fine that Luffy and his friends should be at the fields any minute. As Leo and Kabu leave Rebecca notes that her father is out there somewhere also. Just then a noise is heard in the fields as a figure gets up from the thick flower field. The figure reveals himself to be Diamante who smiles at Rebecca's sudden appearance while Rebecca is horrified by his presence. On Level 3 of the Royal Palace Plateau, Gladius fires several Rupture Balls at Luffy's party, but Bartolomeo blocks them with a barrier. He then creates a staircase using the barrier, excitedly telling an excited Luffy to use it. Luffy thanks Bartolomeo, and the latter thinks about his adoration of the former, thanking him for his mere existence. Elsewhere, the fight between Fujitora and Sabo continues. The admiral asks Sabo about his objectives, but Sabo knows he is not acting seriously. Fujitora asks Sabo to sympathize with him because he is blind, but the Revolutionary says that he will not treat him differently from any other enemy. Fujitora, states that he has a title to keep and decides to be serious, unleashing Gravity Sword: Fierce Tiger which creates a gravitational force that presses on everything to his left. Sabo races to attack Fujitora, excited that he was able to get the admiral serious, while wondering what his true plan is. Fujitora manages to counter his strike, and states that if Sabo wants to play this "game" against him, he must be prepared to forfeit his life if he loses. At the flower fields, Diamante explains he top executives are guarding the palace thinking no one would reach them but is surprised to see Rebecca. He takes delight laughing seeing Rebecca while the latter can't say anything too horrified by Diamante's appearance. Picking up the still-handcuffed Law, Luffy races up the stairs, but the toy nutcrackers attempt to climb up the sides and block them. Kyros, however, races ahead and slashes their heads off at the mouth, before continuing ahead up the stairs first. Cavendish tells the three that he'll take care of the rest of the nutcrackers while they go ahead, citing his desire to avenge Farul as the reason. Suddenly, Gladius throws some Rupture Balls at the staircase, but Bartolomeo blocks it, this time using his body instead of his barriers. Cavendish angrily asks him why he didn't use barriers, but Bartolomeo explains that there's a limit on the surface area of his barriers, and the stairs took up all of it. He states that he would gladly do anything, even give up his life, for Luffy. Cavendish is angry, but says he'll fight alongside the combatant until he can use his barriers again. Suddenly, a nutcracker tries to attack Bartolomeo, but it is quickly finished by Nico Robin, using Cinco Mano: Spank without even looking at it. Robin empathizes with Bartolomeo, stating that Luffy was worth betting their lives on, before going on the declare that he is the winning trump card. Scenes of various allies and crewmembers in the midst of their battles are shown as Robin makes her statement. Robin then uses Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, which surrounds Gladius with giant hands while knocking several nutcrackers aside as Robin states that she won't let him lay a hand on her captain. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Bartolomeo admiring Luffy's Gear Second. **Diamante knocking Rebecca down right after meeting her on the Sunflower Field. Site Navigation